wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Sea of Stars
This is an fanfiction made by CopperWingz and features the fan made tribe Zodiacwings also made by Copper. This is a WIP fan fiction about a Seawing and a Zodiacwing. Chapter 1 Run. He thought just run Seastar was running away from some rainwings, his wings got tided up in some of the jungle vines. I can't fly, what am I going to do? It was a cool, misty day on the Rain forest islands. Seastar just took some coconuts from a group of rainwings who want it back. Seastar ran up to the edge of a cliff, below was the raging sea. I can't swim with my wings all tangled up like this. '' Three rainwings caught up to him, he was a fast runner, at least faster then the rainwings. "Stop! Give us back are rare golden coconuts!" Shouted one of the rainwings, and yes, that is why the rainwings just can't get more coconuts. The three rainwings started to walk up to Seastar. ''I'm doomed, they might as well kill me. Suddenly another rainwing flew out of the forest and high into the sky. The dragon faced Seastar and put something in it's mouth. Seastar then felt a prick in his side. He looked over, Oh great. A blow-dart.How awesome. Seastar started to feel light headed and her started to faint. He fell backwards into the ocean below, with the golden coconut. Just great he thought as he closed his eyes and the last thing he saw was the four rainwings staring down at him as he fell into the water. Chapter 2 "Milkyway? Milkyway!" A dragon shouted out. It was a cold and foggy nightfall. This dark misty blue dragon was walking along a beach. He seemed stressed. "Milkyway were are you?" He called again''. It's no use, she's gone like the others.'' he thought. Suddenly this dragon tripped over a rock in the sand. "Ow! Hun?" The dragon got up. "Milkyway!?!" He ran up to a purple-blue dragon. "Milkyway! I am so glad I found..." The dragon paused. "Oh no, I must help you." The dragon leaned over the purple blue dragon, washed up on the shore. "There, I will help you." He said as he picked up the beached dragon, and walked into the fog of the night. "My head." said Seastar out loud. He was laying down on a bed made of silk and feathers. He got up, a headache started to form again so he laid back down. He looked around, and he couldn't believe what he saw. He was in a room painted with the colors of the universe. There was a huge telescope in the middle of the room with star symbol surrounding the walls and floor. The ceiling was non-existent, and there was beautiful stars and galaxies that glowed in the night sky. Purple silk was hung around the room, and star maps were all around the room. Seastar was in such a daze her didn't notice the tall and handsome dragon walk up to him. "Hey you're up, that's good." Said the tall, foggy-blue dragon. This dragon was wearing a misty flannel shirt and dark blue jeans. He had dark blue eyes and was wearing green-blue tinted glasses. "Are you okay?" He asked. "Yah I'm fine It's just..What's your name?" Seastar asked. The tall blue dragon smiled, "My name is Artemis, what's yours?" Artemis held out his claw and helped Seastar up. "My name's Seastar, as you can just I am a Seawing." Seastar got a headache again and Artemis could tell. "Here. I got something for you." Artemis gave Seastar a coconut glass fulled with a milky-clear liquid, there were some leaves and fruit chunks in the drink it seemed like. "Nah, no thanks." Said Seastar rubbing his head. "It will make you feel better, it is coconut milk with some palm leaves and pineapple chunks. It cures headaches, sore muscles, and heals wounds faster." Artemis was pointing at Seastar's wrist, which was covered in white cloth. "Oh, I didn't notice." He said as he took the drink from Artemis and drank it. He instantly felt better, especially since he hasn't eaten in over a week. At least, that is how long it has been since the last time he remembered eating something. His headache disappeared and and wrist started to feel better, so much so he took off his cloth and the cut wound was magically healing, really fast. He looked up to Artemis, "Thanks." he said. Chapter 3 "So uh, were are we?" Seastar asked, walking around the observatory with Artemis. "Oh, we are on one of the islands in the Night's Bay. And this island is the one with the observatory for the stars. The Island is completely covered in a fog so no one can come here, without knowing were to fly. You came here by sea, but you were washed up on the shore, when I was looking for Milkyway." Seastar looked out the window,"So, why are you hear?" he asked. Artemis stopped and they both sat down." I am here because so many years ago I was chosen to be a Star-Summoner." Seastar thought for a moment,"Oh, you are a Zodiacwing, What sign are you?" He ask. "I am a Cancer." Artemis said looking at the night sky, sadly. "What's wrong?" Seastar asked, feeling sad himself. "Oh, it's just that everyone who had come here had disappeared, the most resent being Milkyway, the girl who had come here with me, I don't know how many years ago. They just disappear into the mist, never to be seen again." Seastar looked at him, "I have my troubles too, but not as sad as yours." Artemis looked at him,"What is your problem, I may be able to help." "Oh, when I was young, I was left by my family of so I was told, I had to steal to survive. And I fell into the sea because some angry Rainwings darted me." Seastar said,"Ow, That is a problem." Said Artemis. "Well, you need you rest, you can sleep on that bed again if you like, but just please don't leave me, I am getting lonely on this island." He said,"Please?" He walk away into a hall to the next room. Seastar walked over to the silky bed, laid down, and fell asleep. Chapter 4 Seastar awoke to the smell of cooking food. Bacon, fish, fruits of all kinds. He opened his eyes and in fount of him was a feast fit for a king. There we over ten plates holding many different meals, some not even for breakfast. "Wow! Who are you having over?" Seastar ask Artemis, as he was making over 2 dozen pancakes. "Oh, just for us. Since you haven't eaten in a long time i thought you should get a meal fit for a king!" Seastar smiled, his teeth showing. "Thank you! I am going to eat well tonight!" Both of them sat down, grabbing 2 plates each. Seastar took some sushi and some chocolate bread and Artemis took some cooked squid and some fudge. "So, when did you learn to cook all this food?" Seastar asked, looking at Artemis. "Well when you are stuck on an island for over a decade and can't leave because of tradition and Queen Galaxy, you will teach yourself how to farm, and how to cook. And a lot of other things, like I made my cloths and a lot of other things here." Artemis smiled. "Wait. Did you just say Queen Galaxy like the queen of the Zodiacwings?" Seastar asked with a confused look. "Yah." Artemis said. "Well Queen Galaxy was killed by her last daughter, Scorpio. She took the throne and that was over 15 years ago. Man, you were on this island a long time." Seastar said with a sad look. "So, no one told you that Galaxy died, You must miss your family." Artemis looked at Seastar and smiled. "Well my family was really thankful for me to leave, because that meant my family got gold to send my younger sister to a wealthy school. It was a high honer to become a Star-Summoner, and that is enough for me." Artemis took a long look at Seastar. "That ring on your right, odd horn, It looks very special. Who gave it to you?" Said Artemis. "Well, for what I can remember, I stole some food from a farmer but he didn't yell at me, he just gave me this ring and said it means good luck and to never take it off, unless an emergency. And a real emergency, and anyway, it is like stuck on my horn so if I wanted to, I can't take it off. He was a nice Seawing, tall and handsome." Artemis smiled,"A real gift indeed." Seastar looked up and got more food."What is this island about?" He asked. "Well, it is enchanted so a mist is forever on the island but, inside the windows are magical and lets me see the sky and things outside I can't normally see in the mist. The island has this house with plenty of beds and rooms, most of them underground but there is nothing special down there other than to store things. Also I think only Zodiacwings can come to the island, or at least fined there way to the island." Artemis look again. "Or maybe animuses, but anyway, do you want to walk around the island or do you want to see what i like to do here?" Artemis asked. Seastar laughed a little," Well considering the island is covered in a thick mist and fog, we should go see all the things you have." He said. "You right, let's go" Said Artemis as he was cleaning up the food and putting it a persevering bin for later. The two dragons walked around the rooms and storage rooms. Seastar was amazed about all the things Artemis can do. He made special spices, he can paint, ad like he said,he makes his own cloths. At the end, Seastar didn't know about how tired he was. "You look sleepy Seastar, you might want to go to bed." Artemis said taking Seastar back to silk bed. "I don't know how you can stay awake forever." Seastar said tiredly. "Well I am a Zodiacwing, we only need about 2 to 3 hours of sleep, we can get more things done that way." As Seastar hopped into bed he asked Aremis, "When are you going to help me get off this island? No offence." He said. "I will get to you tomorrow. Good night Seastar." They both smiled. "Good night Artemis." Seastar fell into bed and Artemis walked into the other room. Chapter 5 Seastar woke up to the sound of screaming. He shot up out of bed, the scream had stopped. He got up out of bed and walked into Artemis's room. The window was busted open, glass lined the room. Artemis was staring blankly at the window. Artemis turned his head and Seastar gasped. His eyes that were once a dark blue were now a white light blue and was spotted with snowflakes. They were wide open. "Milkyway, why did you leave me? Why are you back here? You are going to tell me or you are going to pay!" Artemis yelled at Seastar. He has losted his mind Seastar thought. Artemis was walking towards Seastar, "Answer me!" He screamed. Seastar turned and ran into the other room, Artemis fallowing closely behind. "Why did you leave,you know where the others are, don't you?" Artemis said, he shot a blast of blue fire at Seastar. He got out of the way but was pushed up agents the wall of spices. Wait. Wall of spices? What wear is that one? Seastar was frantically looking throughout the rack of spices. Ah! Found it! Seastar grabbed a bottle of brown, dried leaves. He opened up the lid and threw the dried leaves at Artemis that was about to bite Seastar's tail off. Artemis breathed them in, he was coughing and sneezing. He started to feel dizzy and fell hard to the ground. "I sorry Artemis." Seastar said to Artemis as he looked at the bottle, it read "Sleeping Spices, do not breath in. One cup of spice will knock out any dragon for a full 24 hours." Seastar looked at the bottle measurements, he used the whole bottle, it was 3 cups of spices. "That should keep him asleep for 3 days. Now, I need to find out what got to Artemis or who took his mind." Seastar said thinking about the shock of when he saw Artemis's eyes. "They were gone." He thought, "his mind is gone." Chapter 6 Seastar walked back into Artemis' room. A cool mist was coming from the broken window. His red and purple bed was made nicely, and there was a present on it. Seastar picked up the blue and purple rapped present, it had a tag on it. It read To Seastar, From Artemis. Seastar sat down on his bed and opened up the medium sized gift, inside was a box with a letter on it. Seastar read the letter: Dear Seastar, Thank you so much for being here, even though it was an accident that you came. You stopped me from being lonely, and that was all I asked but you gave me more. We laughed, we smiled, and we talked. For that I thank you so enjoy you little gift! -Artemis Seastar opened up the box and inside was a beautiful golden framed mirrior, laying on top of a hand sown misty blue flannel shirt. "Oh Artemis, I will help you." Seastar put on misty shirt, a perfect fit. It snugged comfortably on his scales, it was very soft too. He picked up the mirrior and looked into it, an odd blue purple Seawing with an odd horn and a pink scare on his snout was starring back him, himself. He placed the mirrior down and looked around the room some more. After an hour of looking the only think strange was the broken window, and a dark blue piece of fabric cut on the window. Seastar picked it up, took him mirrior and left Artemis' room. He walked down to the table in the main room and placed everything on it, with Artemis still sleeping on the floor. "I should go put him on the bed, he will sleep better there." Seastar picked up Artemis and dragged him onto the extra bed in the room. He put a blanket onto Artemis, he stared at him blankly. "I promise I will help you." Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Content (CopperWingz) Category:Genre (Mystery) Category:Genre (Adventure) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon)